Stressed
by lunatrancy
Summary: Levi seems stressed. And Eren decides to lend a hand (*cough*mouth*cough*) to help him relax more. LevixEren.


Eren looked over at Levi. He was talking to one of the other recon members. Hanji laughed and shook Eren by the shoulder.

"Hey! You keep zoning off!" she laughed. "Your mind is gone, kid."

"Oh…yeah…I'm just tired, Hanji. That's all."

Hanji laughed again and looked over her shoulder and turned back to Eren.

"Corporal Levi really is something, isn't he? He hasn't been too hard on you, right?"

Eren shook his head, his face red. "N-No of course not. He's been….umm…"

"As nice as he can be?"

Eren nodded and she patted him on the head.

"Don't take it personally. It takes time. But I really can't have him beating up on you too much. Especially since you can turn into a titan. It'd be bad if he accidentally killed you!" She kept patting him on the head, laughing at her own comments.

Eren pushed her hand away, laughing a little. She smiled and went about her way. As did the others, soon after. Except for Levi; he walked to the table and flopped down into a chair, looking through the papers he had received. Eren watched him, chewing on his bottom lip.

"What?"

Eren jumped and shook his head. Levi still had his eyes glued to the papers in front of him. He was still expressionless, still just reading.

"N-No sir. It's nothing."

"You look like you have a question. So ask if you need to. If not, then get the fuck out."

"Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry! I…I'll go…"

Eren really didn't want to go. He tried to hide it but he actually really liked spending time with Levi. Despite it being rough most of the time; hell maybe he was a masochist. Even he didn't know.

"You're still standing there," Levi said, getting to his feet. "Why?"

"I don't know…," Eren muttered, backing up against the wall. "I just…"

"You just what?" Levi reached out and slammed his hand against the wall by Eren's shoulder.

"I don't want to go. You seem…so stressed…and…"

Levi punched Eren in the face. He stumbled and fell to the hard ground from the unsuspecting hit. He held his swollen jaw, looking up at Levi. The corporal stepped down on Eren's side, keeping him on the ground.

"I seem stressed_. I seem stressed_. To you?"

Eren squirmed under Levi's boot. There was a sharp little pain in his side and Levi was not moving to relieve it.

"You're almost cute, struggling on your back."

Eren laughed a little and Levi smirked, a slight, tiny smirk. And dammit that stupid smirk did things to Eren's body that he was ashamed of.

Levi stepped back and leaned against the wall. Eren sat up and Levi curled his finger to him, that cruel smirk still on his face.

"Crawl to me. All fours. Like the animal you are."

Eren did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. He crawled over to Levi and leaned his head against his leg, biting at the leather straps. He let his bruised cheek brush against the growing bulge between Levi's legs and heard a soft little moan.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Levi laughed, running his hand through Eren's hair. "Do you want me to fuck your throat, you masochistic little shit? Does the dog want a bone to suck on, huh?"

Eren shuddered and nodded, reaching up and tugging at Levi's pants. Levi slapped Eren's hand away.

"Beg for it. Beg for my cock like a dog."

A flush came over Eren's cheeks again. He bit his lip.

"Please sir…do I have permission…"

"What was that?"

"I want to suck you off, sir! Please, sir, allow me to fuck you with my mouth!"

Eren could not believe the words he was saying. He was actually complying with that ridiculous command, purposefully humiliating himself. And yet, the more he said it and the more he begged and the more Levi grinned down at him, the more he realized that he wasn't lying.

He reached up and pushed his hand between Levi's legs. The corporal shuddered, his eyes going back in his head.

"I didn't say…you could…"

Eren ignored him and started to unbutton his pants. This time Levi didn't stop him. He rested his hand in Eren's messy hair, pulling him closer. Eren looked up at him, tugging his pants open. He took out Levi's cock, stroking it between his fingers and watching the man's face twist in pleasure. He was biting his lip and trying to muffle his moans.

Eren leaned forward and placed a breathy kiss to the tip of Levi's hardened cock. Levi shivered from his shoulders to his toes, letting out a pleased sigh. Eren grinned and opened his mouth, taking that hardened head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Another moan escaped Levi's mouth. An unexpected moan that surprised them both. Levi was always so careful to be quiet. He placed a hand over his mouth as he bit his lip and grabbed at Eren's hair.

Eren pushed closer, taking more of Levi's length into his mouth. He worked his tongue, swirling it in circles, pressing it hard to the underside, letting it hit the back of his throat until his nose hit the wispy hairs at its base. He sucked and slurped and pulled away, pushing back close and pulling away again.

"You little…fucker…shit…"

Eren heard those hissing words over the sound of his own mouth. He looked up at Levi and saw a flush over his face—a real flush of red on those haughty high cheeks. Eren relaxed and let himself fall forward, pushing Levi's cock deep into his mouth, down his throat as far as it would go. His eyes watered and he quickly pulled away, Levi catching him by the hair.

He was breathing hard, his hand shaking in Eren's hair. From either pleasure or anger, Eren was unsure of. So he licked his wet lips and looked up at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, sir?" Eren asked softly.

No, it was a purr. An actual little purr. He ran his finger over the corporal's cock again and felt him shudder.

"Ask for permission. I want to hear you ask for it Let me hear it."

Eren moved closer, kissing along his length; kisses that turned to gentle bites.

"S-Sir…I…want you to fuck my throat. I want to make you cum…"

Levi raised an eyebrow. He trailed his other hand through Eren's hair, gripping it at the back of his head. He smirked cruelly.

"Then open your mouth already."

Eren obeyed once again and Levi pushed himself into his mouth. He used Eren's hair as leverage, rocking his hips into Eren's face. Eren kept his eyes closed as they watered, his mouth hanging open. He rested his hands on Levi's legs, keeping himself from falling or losing his balance.

He grabbed and tugged at the straps on Levi's legs. Each thrust was harder than the last. Eren's throat was burning. But the guttural, animalistic noises coming from Levi's mouth made Eren forget that burn. And that he was practically drooling and unable to slurp at all.

With a final, low growl Levi fell forward a little. Eren felt him tense and a second later, he felt that hot release. Eren coughed and sputtered as his mouth was filled. He jerked away, swallowing down cum, between coughs. He looked back at Levi; the man was gazing up at the ceiling, his usual cold expression replaced by a dizzy haze.

Slowly, Eren leaned in again, pressing his tongue to Levi's softened cock. The corporal jerked back to a more conscious state and raised his hand but stopped at the soft licks and suckles. Eren licked his length clean and sat back, running his fingers over his own face. He caught what was left of the sticky white mess on his fingers and ran his tongue over them.

Levi kept his eyes glued to Eren's face.

"Do you feel more relaxed, sir?"

Levi smirked. "Better. Clean yourself up, you shit, I have to work."

He fixed his pants and stepped over Eren, walking back to the table. He took his spot in his chair again, propping his feet on the table. Eren wiped off his face and finished coughing. He stood up and walked over to Levi.

The corporal rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What now? You can't—"

Eren leaned down and kissed him softly. He kept Levi pushed against the chair and crawled into his lap, straddling his waist. Eren pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on the corporal's shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

Levi rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Eren's hair. He picked up his papers and continued reading.

"Not a word, dog."

Eren smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Levi's neck. He was pleased because, after all, he really didn't want to go. So as long as he kept quiet, he was fine with where he was.

And secretly, quietly, so was Levi.


End file.
